


Pizza Party for Two

by Otava



Category: Psych
Genre: Co-workers, Eating and Talking, Late Night Conversations, M/M, MIld Pineapple Pizza Discourse, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Pizza, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: A hungry Shawn finds Lassiter surrounded by boxes of leftover pizzas.





	Pizza Party for Two

The air smelled like pizza. Which is a decidedly good smell when your ravenously hungry and stuck at the S.B.P.D because of a infuriating case. Pizza always seems to have the magical ability to perk any hungry person up; it is pretty powerful stuff, and Shawn Spencer, well, he was incredibly hungry. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see any pizza directly in sight. The scent wafted through the room enticingly making Shawn’s terribly empty stomach gurgle in an unsoundly way. Where was it? Who had ordered it at this hour? And most importantly... would the person with the pizza be willing to share some with him? These all were incredibly important questions that could be answered with a little detective work and some snooping: two things Shawn was incredibly good at.

Following his nose, Shawn soon found himself at the door of the S.B.P.D’s common room. It was the place in the building with a fridge, a few seats, a coffee pot, and a microwave: the place where people would gather to eat. The pizza smell got a lot stronger as he cracked the door open. This definitely was the place where the pizza was. Once he was inside the room, Shawn found none other than a very relaxed and sleepy-looking Detective Lassiter sitting at one of the tables with a gooey string of cheese trailing from the pizza in his hand all the way to his mouth. 

“What are you doing here, Spencer!?” Lassiter asked, bolting straight up right as soon as he saw Shawn, clearly embarrassed.

“Well, I’m here probably for the same reason that you’re here… The Pizza.”

Lassiter relaxed, his body settling more into his seat again.“Right.”

“Where did it come from?” Shawn gesturing towards the boxes of pizza on the table in front of Lassiter.

“The Chief's husband brought them all over for the department earlier. These were the extras left by everyone else.”

“Nice!” Shawn remarked.

“Chief said it was free for the taking,” Lassiter said after he tore off a mushroom from his pizza and plopped it into his mouth. “I didn’t have lunch today and was getting hungry.”

“Yeah, same here. Haven’t eaten,” said Shawn, sitting down in the seat across from Lassiter. “So what kind of pies do we got here?”

“Meat Lovers, Pepperoni, Cheese, Cheese, Cheese, Hawaiian, and one slice of The Works left.”

“Damn. The chief's husband really went all out with this.”

“Mmhm. As I already said, most of the people already had their share. This is what’s leftover. Eat as much as you want if you’re hungry. Pineapple’s on the bottom,” Lassiter said as Shawn began to rifle through the boxes.

“Aww. You know me so well, Lassie,” Shawn teased, grabbing his slice from the box.

“Well that’s all you ever eat!” Lassiter mumbled under his breath as he eyed Shawn who stuck the pizza in his mouth, chewing with great delight. His eyes widened as he witnessed what was to follow. “Hold on a second there, Spencer. You’re not gonna warm that up?!”

“Nah. I’m not too picky,” Shawn shrugged. “It’s pretty good cold.”

“We do have a microwave.”

“Eh, I’m good, thanks,” Shawn said.

“Suit yourself.”Lassiter paused. “I’m just saying, in my personal opinion, that I don’t think cold pizza is all that good.”

“Come on, Lassie! Have you ever tried it?”

“Yes, I’ve tried it and I don’t like it,” Lassiter said. “And do you know, we're two different people, me and you. Right? I can have my own opinions.”

Shawn shrugged.” I guess that’s why we get along. Opposites do attract.”

“Attract?” Lassiter said, almost coughing.

“Well, yeah. We pair well. We compliment each other. We’re a team.”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong,” Lassiter simply stated as he took yet another bite of his pizza. “The Santa Barbara Police Department and I are a team. O’Hara and I are a team. You can Guster are a team. You and me...we have nothing to do with one another.”

“Pfft. Come on son, I beg to differ." 

Shawn, now done with his first piece of pizza, got another piece from the box and sprinkled some red pepper flakes atop of it. "We both are guys who work at the S.B.P.D, we’re good at what we do. We help people, Lassie.”

“There’s a big difference between you and I though. You’re still acting like a child at your age, like your actions have no weight to them. Like this is all just one big game and competition to you.”

“And you’re too serious,” Shawn shot back. “I’m the fun-loving one. That’s just who I am.”

“I can't act like that. I have to be the way I am. It comes with the job.”

“You can always loosen-up a little though,” Shawn said, putting his feet on the empty chair next to him. “It’s okay to relax sometimes. I say that we compliment each other. We make a good team. You’re the peanut butter, I’m the jelly. You’re the milk, I’m the cookie. You’re the condom, I’m the-”

“Okay, okay. I get it, I get it,” Lassiter said quickly. “I get your point. We’re opposites, I know that already.”

“Annnnnnnnd…”

“And what?” Lassiter asked.

“Opposites attract.”

“W-what? No!”

“Pair well together then,” Shawn clarified.

“Fine we can pair well together sometimes then,” he admitted.

“Like a pineapple on a pizza.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Not for everyone,” Shawn said. “But it works for some people. Works for us.” They both took a bite of their pizzas. 

Shawn got up, thirsty now. He opened up the fridge. “Want something to drink? I put some sodas in here earlier today. Should be cold now.”

“What have you got?”

“A sprite and a orange crush.”

“Can I take the sprite?”

“Yeah,” Shawn came back to the spot they were sitting and handed Lassiter the soda. They cracked open the beverages and drank as they continued eating their pizzas.

Lassiter, who had been there before Shawn, stood up to leave first. “This was fun, but it’s getting late and I have to get back to work.”

“Yeah, see you around, Lassie.” Shawn waved goodbye.

“See ya!”

He would have liked to think that the two of them understood each other better now after that conversation they just had, not that they didn’t understand each other before this. They were two sides of the same coin. They could get along as they did just now. It was possible they had a future together. But for now, they’d go their own ways. Shawn still had some growing up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to distract myself cause I smelled pizza and was really hungry :(


End file.
